


La pócima de amor

by PerlaNegra



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Newt, Brenda too, First Kiss, First Time, Healing Sex, I'm Sorry, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oblivious Thomas (Maze Runner), Pre-The Death Cure, frypan is a good friend, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: Newt se bebe una supuesta pócima de amor que provoca que todos en el campamento estén locos por él. A Thomas no le hace ninguna gracia y menos porque sigue sintiéndose exactamente igual hacia su amigo y no entiende por qué.O bien, todos saben que Thomas y Newt se aman y están hartos de que no hagan algo al respecto.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	La pócima de amor

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Oneshot de regalo para ChicaYaoista, quien me pidió un fic de este ship en mi sorteo de los 10k seguidores en wattpad.  
> 2\. Es mi primera incursión en este fandom y para escribir me basé solamente en las películas (no leí los libros, sorry).  
> 3\. Este fic es un intento de romance ligero con porn, no quise escribir algo muy angst. Para eso ya tenemos con el canon.  
> 4\. Es un momento ubicado entre el final de Prueba de Fuego y el comienzo de La Cura Mortal.

El sol ya estaba poniéndose cuando Thomas tuvo que pasar caminando frente al improvisado taller mecánico donde Jorge solía trabajar, ahí en un rincón del que alguna vez fuera un complejo de bodegas junto a un muelle. De lejos había observado que el viejo piloto se peleaba contra el motor de un jeep que tenía semanas intentando volver a la vida, y que Brenda, como casi siempre, se encontraba ahí acompañándolo.

Thomas estaba dando vuelta en la esquina más cercana cuando alcanzó a escuchar una conversación entre el hombre y la chica.

—Tú no necesitas recurrir a semejantes trucos, Bren —decía Jorge medio en broma, medio en serio—. Eres mucha pieza para rebajarte a hacer algo así.

Thomas, curioso por naturaleza, no pudo evitar detenerse junto a un muro derruido para continuar escuchando. Ahí parado donde estaba, no podía ser visto por los otros dos. Se preguntó de qué estarían hablando…

Escuchó que Brenda soltaba un resoplido de risa.

—Claro que soy mucha pieza. Y claro que no voy a rebajarme a nada. Además, no es como si existiera alguien aquí en este campamento que yo quisiera que se fijara en mí.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que Thomas pudo visualizar a Jorge dándole una larga mirada a Brenda. Entonces, el hombre dijo con tono irónico:

—No, claro que no. Nadie en absoluto.

En su escondite, Thomas frunció el ceño, sintiéndose incómodamente aludido. No era un ingenuo y sabía bien que Jorge estaba refiriéndose a él. No era un secreto para nadie en el campamento que Brenda parecía tener cierta debilidad por Thomas desde el día en que se habían conocido, pero éste simplemente se sentía incapacitado para corresponderle. Primero, por Teresa. Ahora… Bueno, ciertamente ya no por Teresa, pero…

Reanudó su camino y pasó a unos metros de donde Brenda y Jorge estaban conversando, haciéndose visible para ellos. Thomas los saludó tímidamente con un ademán de mano, deseando no sentirse así de culpable como se sentía. Culpable por no poder corresponderle a la chica, culpable por haber espiado un poco de su conversación. Esperaba que no se le notara tanto en la cara: Jorge era extraordinariamente capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos.

A Brenda se le iluminó el rostro en cuanto lo vio. Le gritó:

—¡Oye, Thomas! Hoy en la noche tenemos fiesta en la plaza. ¡No vayas a faltar!

—¿Qué se celebra? —preguntó Thomas, deteniéndose un momento, agradecido de que no parecieran sospechar que los había escuchado hablar.

Brenda se encogió de hombros y sonrió triste.

—Creo que mi cumpleaños. O al menos, es el día en que decidí celebrarlo.

Thomas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Brenda podía considerarse afortunada: no eran muchos los jóvenes que, por aquellos tiempos, pudieran recordar cuántos años tenían, mucho menos cuál era el día en que habían nacido.

—Pues, ¿feliz cumpleaños, entonces? Nos vemos en un rato. Ahora me voy porque… um. Newt me está esperando en el centro de mando.

Brenda arqueó las cejas y se despidió con la mano.

—Sí, claro. Newt. Y por supuesto que no quieres hacerlo esperar —dijo ella con una sonrisa y un gesto de resignación.

Thomas sonrió torpe y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. A pesar de la distancia, pudo escuchar que Jorge decía:

—Como yo veo las cosas, quizá tú tuvieras una oportunidad si no fuera por ese rubito. En fin, mala suerte, él se lo pierde. Bueno, como te iba diciendo antes...

Jorge comenzó a hablar de motores y Thomas, un tanto desconcertado, volvió a fruncir el ceño. No entendía a qué se refería Jorge y no estaba muy seguro de querer entenderlo. ¿Rubito? ¿Estaba hablando de _Newt_? Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Newt con nada de eso?

Negando con la cabeza, Thomas _c_ ontinuó su camino hacia la sección del muelle que usaban como "oficinas generales". Se trataba de un viejo edificio más entero que los demás donde habían reunido el material suficiente para armar su red de inteligencia: una radio que, con un poco de suerte, solía interceptar conversaciones entre agentes de CRUEL, mapas, libros, fotografías, testimonios… lo que fuera, a lo que pudieran echarle mano y les pudiera servir para mantenerse fuera del radar de CRUEL y, lo más importante, encontrar una oportunidad de rescatar a Minho.

Ahí era donde solían reunirse un par de horas al final de cada día para planear el rescate de su amigo. Habían estado siguiéndole las huellas durante varios meses, y en ese momento estaban bastante convencidos de que iban a trasladarlo en tren a algún sitio, por lo que se habían dedicado a trazar diversos proyectos para librarlo, uno más loco que el anterior, tratando de dar con el que fuera factible y lo más seguro posible.

Thomas corrió la cortina de tela que cubría la entrada y descubrió que Newt y Sartén estaban solos ahí, observando un mapa dispuesto sobre la mesa. Thomas sonrió cansinamente a manera de saludo. Había pasado un día agotador ayudándole a Vince con el barco y no los había visto en todo el día. Sartén, como siempre, se dedicaba a la cocina junto con otro grupo de personas y Newt era parte de la cuadrilla que intentaba cosechar y recolectar cualquier alimento disponible en el área.

—Ey —les dijo Thomas, acercándose a ellos y deteniéndose muy cerca de Newt. Le dedicó una sonrisa particularmente feliz: lo había echado de menos durante todo ese largo día. Le pasó un brazo por la espalda y se aferró de uno de sus hombros: un movimiento totalmente inconsciente que, sin embargo, fue observado por Sartén con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Qué hay de nuevo aquí?

Newt negó con la cabeza.

—Absolutamente nada. Harriet informó que la radio no logró interceptar ninguna comunicación en todo el día. Sartén y yo sólo estábamos estudiando las viejas vías férreas para ver si averiguamos cuál sería la ruta que piensan cubrir y hacia dónde van. —Newt terminó de hablar y suspiró con agotamiento—. Hoy estuve intentando pescar con los otros chicos. Tratamos de usar unas redes que recién reparamos, pero no tuvimos mucho éxito, apenas sí pudimos atrapar unos cuantos cangrejos todos raquíticos. Siento que apesto a pescado y todo para nada —afirmó mientras levantaba un brazo y se olfateaba la axila.

Sartén y Thomas resoplaron de risa.

—No ha estado tan mal —intervino Sartén—. Con eso bastará para hacer un caldo bastante sustancioso que… —se interrumpió porque se dio cuenta de que ni Newt ni Thomas le estaban haciendo caso. Se cruzó de brazos y sólo se dedicó a observarlos.

Thomas, totalmente concentrado en Newt, acercó su cara hacia la cabeza rubia de éste y le olfateó el cabello.

—Pues a mí me hueles igual que siempre… Nada mal —susurró sin nada de malicia y con toda sinceridad. Newt giró el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, provocando que Thomas y él quedaran separados apenas por unos pocos centímetros.

Thomas le sonrió a Newt con cariño y éste soltó una risita que, por alguna razón, sonaba nerviosa.

—Qué lindo de tu parte decir eso, Tommy —susurró Newt con gesto de apuro. Thomas no entendió por qué, pero antes de que pudiera afirmar que sólo estaba diciendo la verdad, Sartén carraspeó muy ruidosamente.

—Bueno —dijo éste cuando los otros dos finalmente se giraron a verlo—, yo iba a contarles que en la cocina nos la vimos difícil para hornear un pastel más o menos decente por culpa de los escasos ingredientes que tenemos, pero creo que ninguno de los dos está interesado en lo que yo tenga que decir, así que los dejo a solas —dijo Sartén en tono de burla y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Pastel? —preguntó Thomas y sonrió—. ¡Ah, es cierto! Brenda me dijo que creía recordar que hoy era su cumpleaños y que íbamos a celebrarlo en la plaza.

Sartén ya casi estaba afuera del cuartel cuando se giró y les dijo:

—¡Así es! Pero no se apresuren. Tómense su tiempo. Los esperaremos el rato que sea necesario —finalizó con una gran sonrisa antes de desaparecer detrás de la cortina. Thomas se quedó viendo el pedazo de tela sin entender. Se giró hacia Newt, quien, curiosamente, estaba un poco sonrojado.

—¿De qué está hablando Sartén? ¿Acaso tenemos algo qué hacer aquí y yo lo he olvidado?

Newt también se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso hacia un lado, alejándose de Thomas y obligándolo a quitarle el brazo de los hombros. Thomas estaba tan acostumbrado a tener esas muestras de acercamiento físico con Newt que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que todavía tenía a su amigo bien aferrado.

—Sa-Sartén es un idiota, no le hagas caso —tartamudeó Newt, dándole la espalda a Thomas y caminando también hacia la puerta—. En realidad no hay mucho trabajo que hacer aquí: Sartén y yo estudiamos tanto los mapas de las vías férreas que siento que ya veo doble. Si te soy sincero, lo que más me apetece en este momento es darme un baño. ¿Quieres adelantarte a la plaza y yo me reúno con ustedes más tarde?

Thomas frunció el ceño. Newt parecía un poco triste y él odiaba verlo así. Como siempre, lo atribuyó a que sería por la suerte que había corrido Minho. No quería dejarlo solo, no así. Caminó hacia Newt y susurró:

—Te acompaño a las duchas, yo también apesto a grasa de motor. Nos acicalaremos y luego iremos a comer del pastel de Brenda. Algo dulce en nuestras vidas, para variar —dijo, y le sonrió mucho.

Newt arqueó las cejas en un gesto incrédulo y suspiró.

—Tú lo has dicho, para variar.

* * *

Newt se veía realmente cansado, si es que su paso lento delataba algo. Era como si realmente no quisiera llegar a ningún lado. Thomas caminó a su lado sin decir nada, observándolo atentamente. Ver a su mejor amigo así de triste le oprimía el corazón. No podía sacarse de la cabeza que era por la ausencia de Minho, y eso sólo lo hacía sentirse más culpable y, de cierta extraña manera, _insuficiente._

Llegaron a lo que, quizá alguna vez, fueron las duchas comunales de un viejo gimnasio para los trabajadores de las bodegas. Como no tenían agua corriente, los habitantes de ese campamento recolectaban agua dulce y la almacenaban en grandes barricas para poder lavarse con ella. Siendo un lujo poder disponer de agua limpia y de jabón, existía un reglamento que limitaba "el baño" a una o dos veces por semana para cada integrante del campamento.

Thomas se desnudó en cuanto llegaron a las duchas. Newt y él estaban completamente a solas, iluminados por una solitaria lámpara. Se giró hacia su amigo y lo descubrió observándolo embelesado. Newt parecía haberse quedado a medio proceso de quitarse la ropa y, por alguna razón, estaba ahí como congelado, sólo mirando a Thomas. Éste lo miró con una sonrisa y la frente fruncida, sin entender por qué Newt reaccionaba así: ellos dos se habían visto desnudos infinidad de veces, así que no era raro.

Ciertamente, Thomas encontraba que Newt tenía una figura adorable. Era bastante delgado, pero tenía la cantidad perfecta de pequeños músculos que marcaban de modo agradable todo su cuerpo, y por eso mismo, cada vez que le tocaba bañarse con Newt o lo que fuera, hacía todo su esfuerzo para no quedarse como idiota contemplándolo.

La mirada interrogante de Thomas sirvió para que Newt saliera de aquel trance en el que parecía haber caído. El rubio pareció avergonzarse y comenzó a desvestirse con tanta prisa que casi se cae de bruces por quitarse las botas de pie.

Thomas se rió de él y pasó caminando a su lado, dándole un empujón que por poco lo hace caerse otra vez. Se dirigió hacia las barricas y, con ayuda de un cuenco, comenzó a lavarse, disfrutando del modo en que el agua fría se sentía sobre su piel. Newt se le unió momentos después. Iba muy sonrojado y Thomas sintió una ráfaga de preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. ¿No estarás enfermo?

Se adelantó hacia su amigo y le tocó la frente con la mano en búsqueda de signos de fiebre. Newt lo miró con sus grandes ojos castaños muy abiertos, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—No-no. No es nada, Tommy. Estoy bien, de veras.

Thomas, sin quitar el dorso de la mano de la frente de su amigo, comprobó que, en efecto, no parecía ser fiebre lo que tenía. Pasó saliva y giró su mano para usar los dedos y acariciar el bonito rostro de Newt, pensando en la suerte que tenía Minho de que el chico no pudiera dejar de pensar en él.

Thomas siempre se había cuestionado si entre Newt y Minho existiría algo más que amistad, pero le daba miedo preguntar porque, si le decían que sí, no sabía cómo se sentiría al respecto.

Newt se había quedado congelado durante unos segundos, pero entonces pareció reaccionar y se echó una gran cantidad de agua a la cabeza con un cuenco, obligando a Thomas a alejar su mano. Éste se rió y prosiguió con su propio baño.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa, o todos los demás nos dejarán sin pastel.

* * *

No demoraron en terminar de vestirse con ropa limpia y llegar al sitio que ellos llamaban "la plaza" y que en realidad era un gran espacio vacío entre varias bodegas junto a la playa. Habían hecho un esfuerzo para que el lugar quedara bonito y les sirviera para celebrar reuniones y comidas grupales: la cuadrilla encargada de la limpieza del campamento solía tener ahí las mejores mesas y sillas de las que disponían y, en ocasiones especiales como ésa, hasta colocaban jarrones con flores y papeles de colores en tiras colgadas alrededor.

Encontraron ya a todos los habitantes del campamento departiendo ahí, todos muy alegres y relajados. Brenda, sentada ante la mesa de honor, estaba rodeada por sus amigos más cercanos, con Harriet a un lado y Sartén al otro. Harriet tenía un vial de cristal con un líquido de color rojo que justo estaba vaciando en un vaso que Brenda tenía enfrente. Brenda se rió mucho y negó con la cabeza.

—Oh no, amiga, ni creas que voy a tomármelo.

—Vamos, Brenda, ¿qué es lo peor que te puede pasar? —intentó animarla Sartén, echando en aquel vaso un poco del brebaje alcohólico que solía preparar intentando emular la receta de Gally—. ¿Que te conviertas en un crank?

Varios rieron pero Brenda sólo le dio una mirada severa a Sartén y un golpe muy fuerte en el hombro.

—Eso no tiene gracia.

—Lo siento, lo siento, sólo bromeaba.

Thomas y Newt se unieron a ellos en la fiesta y, durante un rato, no hicieron más que comer algo de pescado frito y beber el brebaje espantoso de Sartén cuyo intento de poseer algunos grados de alcohol los hacía sentir la soledad y la incertidumbre un poco menos pesadas de lo habitual. En un momento dado, Thomas se quedó junto a Sartén y le preguntó, lleno de curiosidad:

—¿Qué era esa cosa roja del vial que estaban intentando que Brenda se bebiera? ¿Algún tipo de droga?

Sartén se rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, ¿o sí? No lo sé, amigo, es un "regalo" —dijo, y formó las comillas con los dedos—, que le obsequió una amiga de Jorge a Brenda. La amiga afirma que es manufactura de CRUEL, que lo compró en la Última Ciudad y que es un supuesto suero para provocar reacciones fisiológicas de atracción en las personas alrededor de quien se la toma.

Thomas frunció el ceño.

—¿Reacciones fisiológicas de atrac…? ¿Te refieres a que la gente se siente atraída sexualmente? —finalizó un tanto escandalizado pero también muy divertido.

Sartén le dio un gran trago a su vaso con brebaje y asintió, soltando risitas incrédulas.

—Así es, amigo. Según esta amiga de Jorge, es una jodida "pócima de amor".

Thomas no terminaba de creérselo. Iba a preguntarle a Sartén por qué esa amiga de Jorge habría creído que Brenda necesitaba algo así, cuando recordó la conversación que había espiado hacía unas horas.

_Oh._

Era por él. Quizá, la amiga de Jorge se había enterado de que Brenda tenía un enamoramiento por Thomas pero éste no le correspondía. No obstante, Thomas recordaba que Brenda había dejado en claro que no iba a rebajarse a usar eso para atraer a nadie. Thomas sintió una ráfaga de cariño y de respeto hacia su amiga. Se giró a verla.

Brenda estaba a unos metros de ellos junto con Harriet y Newt. Los tres estaban riéndose mucho de algún chiste que Newt parecía haber acabado de contar y Thomas tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo guapo que su amigo se veía cuando estaba sonriente y relajado. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería y lo fervientemente que deseaba verlo siempre a salvo, y esos pensamientos lo hicieron olvidarse de lo que había sentido por Brenda unos segundos antes.

A su lado, Sartén soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Se suponía que CRUEL te había elegido a ti entre todos nosotros porque tenías el más alto coeficiente intelectual, ¿cierto? —dijo. Thomas se giró hacia él sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que seas tan inteligente para otras cosas, pero no te des cuenta de _esto?_ —finalizó Sartén, señalando hacia Newt con gesto exasperado.

—¿De qué… de qué estás hablando?

Sartén abrió la boca para explicarse, pero se vio interrumpido por el escándalo que estaban haciendo en la mesa de Brenda. Mucha gente más se había reunido a su alrededor y estaban "celebrando" algo que acababa de hacer Newt. Thomas se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia allá, acompañado de Sartén.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede a Newt? —preguntó Thomas al acercarse. Newt estaba completamente sonrojado, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se llevaba las manos a la boca.

Un chico le respondió entre risas:

—¡Por accidente, Newt se tomó la pócima de amor que le habían regalado a Brenda! Ahora todos estamos esperando a ver si es cierto que todas las chicas se van a volver locas por él. Qué suertudo, ¿no?

Thomas, con la boca abierta, observó a Newt y el vaso vacío que estaba a su lado. Era cierto: ese había sido el vaso donde Harriet había vaciado el vial con el misterioso líquido rojo. Thomas miró a Newt un tanto preocupado. ¿Chicas volviéndose locas por él? Eso era lo último que les faltaba.

—Tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto —masculló casi como para él, pero Sartén lo escuchó.

Su amigo le dio una larga mirada y una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Pues ya va siendo hora de que _alguien_ se ponga en acción, ¿no?

Thomas no entendió a qué se refería, pero Sartén no se quedó a explicarle. De pronto, ya estaba al lado de Newt intentando llamar su atención como todos los demás que habían asistido a esa fiesta.

Thomas miró con horror la escena: cualquiera podía haber creído que lo que estaban celebrando no era el cumpleaños de Brenda, sino el de Newt, por el modo en que todos parecían querer estar junto a él y conversar. Thomas negó con la cabeza.

No. No era posible que aquel supuesto "suero de amor" realmente estuviera funcionando... ¿O sí?

* * *

Pues resultó que aparentemente aquel misterioso suero sí funcionaba y, no sólo eso, sino que no parecía distinguir entre sexos ni edades para provocar aquella supuesta "atracción". O sea que, de repente, Newt se había vuelto una celebridad para todos en el campamento, ya fueran mujeres u hombres, ya fueran muy jóvenes o los más curtidos adultos.

Thomas, quien no sentía nada diferente en absoluto hacia Newt, sólo observó aquellas dantescas escenas con la boca abierta. Estaba seguro de que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para jugarles una broma porque, si fuera cierto aquello, también él se sentiría afectado, ¿qué no?

—Esto es ridículo —masculló en un momento dado cuando tres de las chicas más jóvenes y bonitas del campamento habían acorralado a Newt contra una mesa y estaban peleando porque éste les diera una cucharada de su rebanada de pastel.

Thomas se acercó hasta su amigo y lo rescató de aquellas tres, quienes se quedaron tristes pero se consolaron pronto al comenzar a pelearse entre ellas por las sobras de comida.

—Oh cielos, Tommy, gracias. ¡Eso ya se estaba poniendo más incómodo que el carajo! —dijo Newt con ese adorable acento que sólo él tenía y que Thomas amaba escuchar. Nunca había tenido idea de por qué Newt hablaba diferente a todos los demás, pero esa era una de las muchas cosas que lo hacían sumamente especial. Thomas no podía negarse a él mismo que escuchar la voz profunda de Newt con aquel acento foráneo le producía un cosquilleo y un placer que era su alimento día con día.

—De nada —gruñó mientras tomaba a Newt del brazo y lo alejaba de la plaza junto con él—. ¡Newt se retira a dormir en este momento, muchas gracias! —les gritó a los que quedaban en la fiesta, los cuales respondieron con un largo gemido de desencanto—. Pero, qué estupidez —dijo, sintiéndose muy enojado sin comprender por qué.

Después de haberse alejado unos metros de la plaza, Thomas redujo la velocidad de sus pasos para adaptarse a los de Newt. No lo había soltado del brazo y no quería hacerlo, y como a Newt parecía no molestarle, pues se quedaron así. Caminaron muy juntos, disfrutando de la brisa marina y el ruido del oleaje, rozando partes de su cuerpo como los costados de su torso y sus muslos.

El momento era perfecto y en menos de un minuto Thomas sintió que ya no estaba enojado.

Lamentablemente, Sartén llegó corriendo hasta ellos, interrumpiendo su cómodo silencio.

—¡Ey! ¿Ya se van a las barracas?

Thomas lo miró con desconfianza porque Sartén se había colocado _muy cerca_ de Newt y caminaba muy pegado a él, además de que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Thomas carraspeó, tiró de Newt e intercambió lugares con él.

—Sí, ya —respondió Thomas a un muy divertido Sartén—. Newt y yo estamos muy cansados.

—Pues los acompaño. Yo también estoy muerto. Mucho brebaje de la receta secreta, ¿eh?

Thomas le dedicó una sonrisa que, estaba seguro, era sólo una mueca.

* * *

"Las barracas" era el sitio donde todos en el campamento pernoctaban. Se trataba de una de las bodegas más enteras que quedaban en pie, la cual habían llenado de hamacas y camastros para poder descansar protegidos del clima feroz que a veces se desataba ahí en la costa.

Como era su costumbre, Newt, Thomas y Sartén solían dormir siempre en hamacas vecinas, casi como un modo inconsciente de cuidarse entre ellos. Pero, aquella noche, Sartén estaba observando a Newt de un modo tan insistente y _raro,_ que Thomas obligó a Newt a usar una hamaca que estaba junto a un muro y él ocupó la que quedaba a continuación, para poder servirle de barrera entre cualquiera y él.

Newt se rió de su preocupación, pero no dijo nada y obedeció las indicaciones que le daba Thomas.

No obstante todas sus precauciones, Sartén se quedó sentado durante un largo rato sobre su hamaca con los ojos clavados en Newt, poniendo un gesto anhelante como si su amigo rubio fuera un apetitoso platillo al cual hincarle el diente.

Llegó un punto donde aquello se volvió tan jodidamente incómodo, que Thomas no pudo aguantar más y también se sentó, bloqueando el espacio por donde Sartén podía ver a Newt, quien, ajeno a todo, ya se había quedado dormido y roncaba suavemente a espaldas de Thomas.

—Sartén, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

Sartén estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, tratando de esquivar a Thomas para poder seguir observando a Newt. Negó con la cabeza sin ni siquiera mirar a Thomas a los ojos.

—No, no. Tú no.

Thomas contó hasta diez y suspiró.

—Sartén, esto es francamente ridículo. No tienes que fingir. Sé que todo esto no es más que una broma muy elaborada de ustedes para… —Se silenció porque no se le ocurrió _para qué_ podría ser aquella farsa. ¿Qué se ganaban todos haciéndoles creer que Newt se había bebido algo que los volvía locos de amor por él?

—Thomas, ¿puedes moverte un poco a la derecha?

Thomas soltó un gimoteo y se dejó caer sobre la hamaca, rindiéndose. De acuerdo, quizá Sartén estaba bromeando o no, pero Thomas no iba a dejar que hiciera nada más allá de ver dormir a Newt. Primero tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver.

—Es realmente _bonito,_ ¿verdad que sí? —agregó Sartén en voz baja, los ojos ávidos posados en la figura dormida de Newt.

Thomas no respondió, pero se giró para mirar a Newt. Y sí, Sartén tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Newt era bonito. Mucho más que bonito. Ahí, dormido como estaba sobre una hamaca que se mecía suavemente bajo el comando de la brisa que entraba por los grandes huecos de los muros, se veía realmente angelical, inocente y… hermoso. La necesidad que siempre asolaba a Thomas de proteger a Newt y de evitar que le sucediese cualquier daño, lo golpeó más fuerte que nunca; tanto, que casi lo deja sin aire en ese momento.

Sintiendo una extraña mezcla de cariño y miedo, Thomas sonrió y, con la adorable imagen de Newt descansando así de tranquilo, también él se quedó dormido.

* * *

Si Thomas creía que al otro día todos se habrían olvidado de aquella "broma" y las cosas regresarían a su rutina habitual, no podía haberse equivocado más. Las cosas, de hecho, estaban peor que el día anterior.

Thomas se había despertado sólo para encontrarse con que Sartén y otro par de chicos inmunes de los que habían estado rescatando, estaban todos de pie alrededor de la hamaca de Newt, sólo observándolo sin decir palabra. Newt, quien al parecer acababa de despertarse al igual que Thomas, los miraba a su vez a ellos, con los ojos muy abiertos en expresión de susto y usando una pequeña manta para cubrirse el cuerpo.

—¿Chi-chicos, sucede algo? —preguntó Newt con un hilo de voz.

Thomas se bajó tan rápido de la hamaca que casi se da de boca contra el suelo. Se les echó encima a los otros.

—¡Largo, largo de aquí! ¡Para tratarse de una broma, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿eh?! ¡A ver si ya se dejan de payasadas y vuelven a sus cabales, que esto es mucho más que raro! ¡Son una bola de degenerados! —Se colocó entre la hamaca de Newt y aquellos tres, quienes, al verlo manotear violentamente, se dieron por vencidos y salieron corriendo de ahí—. ¡Nunca lo habría imaginado de ti, Sartén!

Sartén se giró hacia él antes de salir por la puerta de las barracas y sólo le enseñó el dedo medio.

Thomas, boquiabierto e indignado, se giró hacia Newt.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te hicieron algo?

Newt parecía estar intentando aguantarse la risa. Asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía su manta a un lado y se bajaba de la hamaca.

—Claro que estoy bien. Son incapaces de hacerle daño a una mosca. Supongo que sólo están… bromeando.

Thomas refunfuñó mientras él y Newt salían del dormitorio.

—Pues para ser una broma, creo que se están esmerando demasiado. Hoy no vayas con la cuadrilla de recolección de alimentos. Ven a trabajar conmigo al barco.

Newt lo miró, extrañado.

—Pero yo… —y quizá vio algo en el gesto de Thomas que no admitía derecho a réplica, porque finalizó aceptando—: De acuerdo. Vamos. Menos mal que soy bueno en carpintería —añadió, sonriendo.

La verdad de las cosas fue que Thomas y Newt pasaron una buena mañana trabajando juntos en las reparaciones del viejo barco que Vince dirigía. Una vez arreglado, el plan era largarse mar adentro a buscar su Tierra Prometida, a la cual los chicos sobrevivientes del Área estaban decididos a no ir si no llevaban a Minho con ellos.

Como cada vez que Thomas pensaba en Minho, se giraba para ver a Newt de reojo.

En ese momento, ajeno a los pensamientos de Thomas, Newt se veía de muy buen humor mientras se dedicaba a limpiar unos maderos y sacar los clavos oxidados y viejos. Ellos dos se encontraban laborando en un punto del muelle medio alejados de los demás, pues Thomas había llegado a la conclusión de que los rumores de la broma derivada de la supuesta "pócima de amor" tenían que haberse propagado ya por todo el campamento, pues _todos_ los que habían estado trabajando cerca de ellos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a Newt. Incluso, en el colmo de la estupidez, se habían suscitado un par de accidentes durante la mañana ocasionados porque la gente, ya fueran chicos o chicas, no podían dejar de mirar al joven rubio con la boca abierta.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Vince se acercó a ellos para darles indicaciones.

—Muy buen trabajo, chicos. Ahora, necesito que se busquen unas lijas y pulan la madera hasta… —Vince miró a Newt como si no lo hubiese visto nunca antes y pareció perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo—… hasta que quede completamente… lisa y… Oye, Newt, ¿te hiciste algo? Te ves… diferente. Como más… _maduro._ Eso. Te ves muy maduro para tu edad. ¿Te lo habían dicho antes?

Newt abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Vince con incredulidad. Thomas soltó un gemido de exasperación que seguramente se escuchó hasta el otro lado del mundo.

—¡Uuugh, no inventes, Vince! —exclamó Thomas, muy enojado—. ¿Tú también? ¿Cuántos años tienes, cincuenta? ¡No coquetees con Newt, es…! ¡Es raro! ¡Por no decir una palabra peor!

Aquello pareció sacar a Vince de su ensoñación. Indignado, se giró hacia Thomas.

—¿Cincuenta años? ¡Claro que no! Apenas tengo… cuarenta y siete.

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco y Newt soltó un resoplido de risa.

—¿Sabes qué? Nos vamos —dijo Thomas, tomando a su amigo de la mano y arrastrándolo junto con él—. De cualquier forma, ya casi es hora del almuerzo. Y si tú y los demás no se rinden con esta broma estúpida de la pócima de amor, Newt y yo no regresaremos aquí a terminar con esos maderos. ¡Advertido quedas! Cuarenta y siete dice, el muy descarado… —murmuró bajito sólo para que Newt lo escuchara.

Los dos chicos se alejaron de la zona de trabajo: Thomas iba echando humo por las orejas y Newt iba soltando risitas. Thomas no se había dado cuenta de que aún llevaba a su amigo cogido fuertemente de la mano, ni tampoco parecía percatarse que Newt iba aferrándosela de igual manera.

De ese modo, se dirigieron a la plaza para almorzar con los demás miembros del campamento. Thomas miró a Newt y lo encontró muy sonriente y feliz. Frunció el ceño.

—Eso que acaba de pasar es el colmo. ¿Que unos chicos y chicas de nuestra edad coqueteen contigo y sigan el juego? Venga, lo tolero. Es una broma y todo, aunque para mí dejó de ser graciosa desde ayer. ¿Pero Vince? ¡Vince podía ser nuestro padre! ¿Quién falta ahora? ¿Jorge? _¿Ava Paige?_

Newt soltó un bufido de burla y arqueó las cejas.

—Confieso que eso último sería… interesante.

Ya habían llegado a la plaza y ya se encontraban varias personas almorzando ahí. Thomas, incrédulo, se giró hacia Newt, sintiéndose asqueado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? _¡Newt!_

Newt se rió más y levantó las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Pero no puedes negar que Ava es guapa a pesar de su edad.

—¡NEWT!

El chico rubio soltó una carcajada.

—¡Mi buen dios! Tu cara de horror, Tommy —decía entre risas—. ¡Deberías verte!

—Hola, hola, buenas tardes. ¿Quién hizo agujeros en el cielo que los angelitos se están cayendo? —dijo Brenda de repente, acercándose a Newt por un lado. Harriet llegó por el otro y entre las dos chicas, atraparon a Newt.

Éste dejó de reír de inmediato.

—Mmm, ¿chicas?

A unos metros de ellos, Thomas vio a Jorge llevando una bandeja con comida desde la cocina y decidió que aquello era suficiente. Le daba miedo dejar a Newt a solas, pero creyó que Brenda y Harriet serían de fiar.

—Vuelvo en un momento, debo hablar con Jorge de… algo. ¿Estarás bien, Newt?

Su amigo lo miró con gesto de miedo, pero asintió. Brenda ya había llevado una mano a su cabello y estaba jugueteando con sus mechones color paja. Thomas no se quedó a esperar una respuesta: entre más pronto averiguara qué era lo que estaba pasando ahí, más rápido se librarían de ese problema. Corrió hasta la mesa donde Jorge comenzaba a comer y se sentó frente a él sin saludar.

—¿Qué mierda es esa cosa roja que estaba en el vial y que Newt se tomó anoche? ¿De verdad es un suero que afecta las feromonas o algo así?

Jorge lo miró largamente y suspiró.

—Buenas tardes a ti también, chico. —Jorge echó un vistazo hacia donde Harriet y Brenda estaban casi encima de Newt, quien, aterrorizado, intentaba escabullirse del agarre de ambas. Se rió entre dientes—. Oh, ya veo a qué te refieres. Bueno… Una vieja amiga mía que hasta hace poco vivió en la Última Ciudad con todas las comodidades y privilegios que ello conlleva, se trajo consigo este suero y creyó divertido regalárselo a Brenda. Que al final haya sido consumido por Newt, no es nuestra culpa.

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—No me lo creo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que yo creo? Que todos ustedes, por una razón que no entiendo, se pusieron de acuerdo para fingir que Newt les atrae mágicamente. Porque si fuera cierto que ese suero tiene efectos así de agresivos con la gente con la que Newt interactúa, ¿por qué yo me siento igual que siempre?

Jorge dejó de comer caldo de cangrejo y miró a Thomas a los ojos. Parecía harto y divertido a partes iguales. Suspiró y meneó la cabeza antes de decir:

—Esa es una pregunta excelente, chico. Y estoy seguro de que alguien con tu inteligencia podrá llegar a la respuesta correcta sin mi ayuda. Ahora, si me disculpas, mi caldo se enfría.

—No, no, espera, Jorge. Entonces, ¿es verdad? ¿Y qué va a pasar? Hoy todos parecen más agresivos que anoche en sus acercamientos "amorosos" hacia Newt. ¿Qué tal si esto empeora cada día? ¿Cómo hacemos para finalizar con esos efectos?

Jorge miró a Thomas con una media sonrisa en la cara.

—Ah, entonces, ¿ya me crees?

—Jorge, por favor, dímelo. Allá en el barco, hasta Vince se puso a coquetear con Newt. En serio, esto ya me está preocupando.

Jorge se rió y casi, casi se sonrojó un poco, lo cual era difícil de decir debido a su color de piel tan oscuro.

—Lo que mi amiga me dijo fue que los efectos finalizarían cuando el consumidor del suero calme sus… Ejem. Sus… impulsos sexuales con la persona que deseaba atraer.

—¿Qué? —graznó Thomas.

Jorge puso los ojos en blanco.

—Que tenga sexo con la persona de su elección, chico. Y ahora, lárgate, que esta conversación ya se puso demasiado incómoda. _Adiós_ —le dijo en español mientras le hacía señas con los dedos de una mano para que se alejara.

Thomas no podía creerlo. Se levantó de la mesa y regresó a donde Newt hacía grandes esfuerzos para evitar que las dos chicas estuvieran tocándolo.

—Yo soy experta en controlar y amaestrar cranks, Newt. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el ejército de cranks que tenía cuando nos conocimos? —estaba diciendo Brenda en lo que a Thomas le pareció un extraño intento por impresionar al chico rubio.

Newt arqueó las cejas.

—Bueno…

Harriet empujó a Brenda para quitársela de enfrente a Newt y dijo a toda prisa:

—¡Pero yo sobreviví a un laberinto y además fui un miembro muy importante del Brazo Derecho! ¿Olvidas quién los rescató de CRUEL, Newt?

—Chicas, ¿es en serio? —resopló Thomas de muy mal humor. Volvió a tomar de la mano a Newt y lo alejó de ahí a toda velocidad.

—¡No! ¡No te lo lleves, Thomas! —gritó Brenda—. ¡Newt estaba a punto de escoger entre Harriet y yo para darnos un beso!

Thomas la ignoró.

Newt iba caminando a su lado con una sonrisa mal disimulada en el rostro.

—Bueno, eso sí que fue raro pero un tanto… halagador —dijo Newt, mirando hacia el suelo—. Nunca creí que alguien se fijaría en mí hasta ahora.

Thomas, quien había estado dirigiendo a Newt hacia la parte exterior del campamento a través de la orilla de la playa, se detuvo en seco ante lo dicho por su amigo. Ya habían alcanzado un punto donde estaba todo desierto: había bodegas derrumbadas a su alrededor, así como muchos árboles, plantas y palmeras. Cerca de ahí corría un río que desembocaba en el mar y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el que producían las suaves olas al golpetear las rocas.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Thomas en un jadeo. El enojo que sentía sumado a la cuasi carrera que acababan de echarse, lo había dejado un poco sin aliento. Newt se detuvo a su lado y se le quedó viendo sin comprender—. ¿Cómo… ? ¿Por qué creerías que nadie se fijaría en ti?

Newt parecía un poco desconcertado ante su tono serio. Trató de sonreír, pero al ver que Thomas no le correspondía el gesto, dijo:

—Pues… claro, Tommy. No entiendo por qué te sorprende. ¿Acaso me has visto bien? —Soltó una risa que no tenía nada de divertida y se señaló a él mismo con los dos brazos—. ¿Has visto cómo estoy? ¿Flacucho, débil... _cojo_? ¿Cuál chica o… chico, crees que se fijaría en mí así? ¿Y menos cuando a mi alrededor sólo están otras personas mucho más fuertes y atractivas?

Thomas no podía creer que Newt tuviera esa apreciación de sí mismo. Él siempre lo había visto como a un chico guapísimo a pesar de su cojera y su delgadez.

—Newt… Tú no necesitas de sueros que alteren la química de la gente que te rodea para que se sientan atraídos por ti —le afirmó con convicción—. La persona que realmente te merezca, sabrá ver en ti lo que vales sin necesidad de "pócimas de amor".

Si Thomas creyó que con eso Newt se sentiría mejor, no podía haber estado más equivocado. Una mueca amarga cruzó el rostro de su amigo. Newt abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar algo, pero entonces pareció cambiar de opinión y la cerró de nuevo. Negó con la cabeza. Se veía realmente triste y Thomas no entendía por qué.

—Bueno, pues quizá tengas razón y la verdad es que yo no valgo para nada… —dijo Newt en voz baja y pausada—. Porque, al parecer, ni siquiera con _este maldito suero del carajo_ podré atraer a la única persona que yo quisiera que se fijara en mí.

Thomas entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, peleándose con la emoción extraña que le producía escuchar a su amigo soltar maldiciones en aquel peculiar acento que él tenía y la desolación de saber que estaba refiriéndose a Minho. Sin entender por qué se sentía tan celoso, Thomas hizo un esfuerzo por comportarse como un buen amigo y comprender. Apretó los dientes y soltó:

—Si estás hablando de Minho, yo te aseguro de que él no necesitará de nada de esto para darse cuenta de lo genial que eres. Cuando lo rescatemos, yo mismo me encargaré de darle unos buenos golpes si es que no...

Se interrumpió porque Newt soltó un resoplido y dijo en voz alta:

—¡No estoy hablando de Minho, Tommy! Él… él es sólo un amigo. El mejor de los amigos, pero no… no así.

Thomas regresó la mirada hacia Newt y lo descubrió observándolo con ojos brillantes.

—Pe-pero, acabas de decirme que el suero no te servirá para atraer a la persona que quieres… Y como él no está aquí en este momento…

Newt se rió con incredulidad y meneó la cabeza.

—¿Podrías ser más tonto, Tommy? —dijo con un tono de cariño que suavizó cualquier intención de insultar—. ¿En serio no te das cuenta de que estoy hablando de ti?

—¿De-de mí? —Thomas se quedó boquiabierto—. Pe-pero… yo estoy aquí.

—¡Sí, sí, claro que estás, pero al contrario de todo el campamento, aparentemente tú eres inmune a los influjos de este suero de los cojones! ¡Tú eres el único que no se siente atraído por mí y, para mi perra suerte, también eres el único que yo quisiera que se sintiera atraído por mí! —explicó Newt a toda prisa, poniéndose rojo mientras hablaba. Pero entonces, pareció arrepentirse enseguida de su exabrupto y se llevó una mano a la boca, cubriéndosela. Miró a Thomas con ojos horrorizados.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Thomas, tratando de procesar aquella información a toda velocidad.

—Lo siento, no debí decirte eso —susurró Newt entre sus dedos, evidentemente creyendo que había hablado de más—. Olvida… olvida lo que dije, Tommy, por favor. Olvídalo, te lo ruego.

Con eso, Newt corrió lo mejor que su tobillo malo se lo permitió, internándose entre las ruinas de las bodegas del muelle.

Thomas tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, pero entonces corrió detrás de él. Le costó un poco encontrarlo: dio algunas vueltas entre los edificios y las chatarras de los autos, pero, finalmente, lo vio entrar en una bodega abandonada.

—¡Newt!

—¡Olvídalo, Tommy! —gritó el otro desde el interior de la bodega. Tenía la voz un tanto rota y eso le rompió el corazón a Thomas.

—¡Nada de "olvídalo"! —gritó Thomas mientras corría hacia ahí—. ¡No puedes soltarme semejante bomba y creer que no haré nada al respecto!

Entró a todo correr a la bodega y se encontró cara a cara con Newt, quien se había quedado sin sitio a dónde escapar. Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, ambos jadeando por la carrera.

El interior de ese sitio estaba húmedo y oscuro. Thomas se acercó hasta Newt y lo tomó suavemente de un brazo.

—Newt…

A pesar de las penumbras, pudo ver que Newt estaba muy sonrojado.

—Por favor, Tommy, olvida lo que dije, no quiero que te sientas obligado a…

Thomas no dejó que Newt continuara hablando. Por puro impulso, sin comprender de dónde le venían las ganas, usó su otra mano para tomar la mejilla de Newt. Éste se quedó mudo de la impresión. Thomas se acercó un paso, y luego otro. Newt parecía estar conteniendo la respiración.

A Thomas le pareció que su amigo estaba temblando y algo _(algo que no comprendía qué era, algo inmenso y poderoso que se apoderó de su alma y cuerpo, retorciéndole las entrañas hasta convertírselas en un nudo pequeño,_ _algo que era pura ansiedad mezclada con_ _atrevimiento_ _)_ le dictó qué era lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Y como se sentía tan correcto, Thomas obedeció.

Muy despacio, poco a poco, Thomas fue acercando su rostro al de su amigo. Y justo cuando estaba prácticamente a nada de tocar con sus labios a los de Newt, se detuvo ahí. Cerró los ojos y esperó, jadeando fuerte, con el corazón desbocado.

Él era la única persona a la que el suero parecía no afectar. Y de pronto, supo por qué. Recordó las palabras de Jorge: _Esa es una pregunta excelente, chico. Y estoy seguro de que alguien con tu inteligencia p_ _odrá_ _llegar a la respuesta correcta sin mi ayuda._

Ahora entendía todo, ¿cómo había estado tan ciego para no darse cuenta?

—Si ese jodido suero no tuvo ningún efecto en mí —susurró sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, confiando en que Newt estaría escuchándolo—, fue porque no era necesario, Newt. Yo ya estaba loco por ti desde… Diablos, no sé desde cuando. ¿Quizá desde el día que entré al Área y te conocí? Recuerdo que no podía quitarte los ojos de encima.

Newt dejó escapar una exclamación que sonó casi como un sollozo, y Thomas pudo sentir su aliento cálido, húmedo y tentador contra su boca. Soltó el brazo de Newt y usó esa mano para aferrar la otra mejilla de su amigo. Y así, acunando el rostro de Newt con sus dos manos, fue que Thomas terminó de eliminar la distancia que separaba sus labios.

El beso que le dio a Newt se sentía como nada que hubiese experimentado antes, por más placentero que hubiese sido. O, al menos, hasta donde la memoria le alcanzaba. No tenía ni punto de comparación al beso que Brenda alguna vez trató de darle.

Newt era… _tan diferente._

Thomas arrugó la frente a causa de la intensidad de lo que estaba sintiendo, y de entre sus labios escapó un gemidito de puro placer conforme sus labios secos y un tanto agrietados se movían lenta y tentativamente encima de los de Newt. Sus dos manos, acunando el rostro de éste, comenzaron a mover los pulgares para acariciar la suave piel del otro.

—Newt… la verdad es… que me gustas mucho… Muchísimo —decía entre beso y beso—. Me la he pasado muerto de celos todo el día por ti.

Newt soltó una risita de alivio que Thomas pudo sentir contra sus labios y, como si finalmente terminara de creérselo, levantó las manos y tomó a Thomas de sus brazos. Como Thomas vestía una camiseta de manga corta, Newt pudo acariciar con facilidad la piel que encontró ahí.

Thomas sintió que los vellos se le erizaban de puro placer.

Newt dejó de besarlo, apoyó su frente contra la de Thomas y le dijo en voz muy baja:

—Entonces… podemos concluir que, al final de cuentas, la "pócima de amor" sí cumplió con su objetivo. ¿Quién carajos lo hubiera creído?

Thomas sonrió y confesó:

—Ese acento tuyo me vuelve loco, ¿sabías?

Newt abrió los ojos con sorpresa y soltó una risita.

—Oh Thomas, si yo comenzara a enumerarte las cosas tuyas que me vuelven loco a mí, no acabaría, así que dejémoslo para otra ocasión.

Volvió a acercarse a Thomas para continuar besándose y Thomas, por supuesto, no se hizo del rogar. Newt sacó un poco la lengua para acariciar con ella los labios de Thomas, quien gimoteó al húmedo contacto. Ambos chicos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a tan placentera y dulce actividad: Thomas tomó el cuello de Newt con una mano y su cabello con la otra, enterrando sus dedos entre las suaves hebras de color paja, obligando al chico rubio a torcer su cabeza hacia un lado para profundizar el beso, imitando a Newt en el uso de la lengua.

Cada movimiento y caricia que se daban el uno al otro con sus lenguas y labios era una novedad digna de explorarse durante minutos enteros. Thomas y Newt se besaron hasta que perdieron el aliento, hasta que sus quijadas les dolieron, hasta que Thomas sintió que iba a explotar y no aguantaba más. Rodeó la espalda de Newt con sus brazos y lo acercó mucho más a él, juntando sus cuerpos en un abrazo tan unido que no tenía precedente entre ellos.

De pronto y debido a la cercanía, Thomas sintió contra sus caderas la dureza ardiente que Newt guardaba debajo de sus pantalones. Jadeó de sorpresa y Newt gimió bajito.

—Newt… —dijo, todavía sin poder creerse que Newt lo deseara así a él.

Newt trató de alejarse, pero Thomas no lo soltó. El chico rubio comenzó a tartamudear:

—Lo siento, yo… yo no…

Thomas lo silenció volviéndolo a besar y buscando un ángulo dentro de su abrazo para que Newt también pudiera sentir el enorme bulto debajo de su ropa que él mismo escondía. Sus durezas se encontraron la una a la otra y los dos chicos gimotearon. Newt se empujó contra Thomas y éste juraba que veía puntos de luz bajo sus párpados cerrados.

Eso se sentía muy bien, más que bien.

—Joder, Tommy —masculló Newt con la voz ronca mientras volvía a mover las caderas para frotarse contra Thomas.

Thomas siseó y recordó entonces la otra parte de lo que Jorge le había dicho. Separó su rostro del de Newt para darse un momento y respirar.

—Newt —jadeó. Frente a él, Newt también estaba jadeando y se veía sonrojado y excitado. Su apariencia despeinada y salvaje hizo que una ráfaga de deseo inundara el ánimo de Thomas, quien tuvo que cerrar los ojos para continuar hablando—. Newt… Jorge me dijo… —sintió que enrojecía, pero se armó de valor y lo soltó de golpe—: Jorge me dijo que para acabar con los efectos del suero, tú debes… eh, debestenersexocontuelegido.

Newt se alejó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos. Sorpresivamente, pareció entender lo que Thomas acababa de decirle:

—¿Sexo con mi elegido? O sea, ¿contigo? ¿Y si hacemos eso todos dejarán de comportarse como unos pervertidos?

Thomas asintió rápidamente, comenzando a sudar. Esperaba que Newt no creyera que él se lo había inventado sólo porque quería _mucho más_ que unos besos… aunque la verdad era que sí quería mucho más que sólo eso. De pronto se dio cuenta de que quizá tenía meses soñando con hacer _cualquier cosa_ con Newt y no se había percatado.

El corazón le latía tan rápido que creyó que iba a morirse.

Para su alegría, Newt no parecía ni asustado, ni enojado, ni nada negativo. De hecho, Newt parecía _feliz._ Sonrió mucho, soltó a Thomas y se metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó un pequeño recipiente de vidrio que contenía algo viscoso de color blanco.

—Sartén me lo dio ayer temprano—le confesó a Thomas, sonrojándose todavía mucho más—. El muy cabrón me dijo que estaba seguro de que iba a necesitarlo muy pronto. —Thomas no comprendía: estaba a punto de preguntar qué era, cuando Newt se le adelantó y le explicó—: Es lubricante hecho con harina de maíz y agua. Sartén lo hizo, y dice que funciona muy bien.

Thomas abrió mucho los ojos. ¡¿Lubricante?! _Oh, Sartén, hijo de tu…_ Pero al mismo tiempo que se avergonzaba, no pudo evitar la ráfaga de excitación que recorrió su torrente sanguíneo.

—¿Entonces…? —preguntó, o intentó preguntar. No le salían las palabras.

Para su buena suerte, Newt parecía comprenderlo mucho más que bien.

* * *

Sin decir nada, Newt tomó la mano de Thomas _(como tantas muchas veces antes, como solía hacerlo Thomas con él cuando deseaba cuidarlo y dirigirlo hacia algún sitio más seguro)_ y salieron de aquella polvorienta y oscura bodega.

Newt condujo a Thomas hacia la zona arbolada, allá donde un río formaba un pequeño estuario al llegar al mar. Alcanzaron un pequeño claro en medio de la arboleda que los cobijaría de las miradas indiscretas de la gente del campamento. Ahí, Newt soltó la mano de Thomas y se giró hacia él.

Todavía sin emitir palabra, Newt, con los ojos castaños ardientes clavados en los de Thomas, se quitó la camiseta de manga larga que traía puesta y la acomodó sobre el suelo a modo de manta. Thomas, quien ya se sentía en libertad de admirar a Newt sin reparos, se devoró con la mirada la semidesnudez de su amigo.

Estaba mordiéndose los labios mientras se imaginaba a él mismo besando aquella pálida piel y sintiendo bajo sus manos el toque de aquel torso enjuto, cuando Newt lo miró con diversión y extendió una palma abierta hacia él. Thomas se le quedó viendo sin comprender.

—Tu camiseta, garlopo —le dijo Newt con una enorme sonrisa.

Thomas reaccionó y se sacó la camiseta a toda prisa. Se la pasó a Newt, quien la colocó junto a la suya sobre la hierba.

—Creo que con esto bastará. Ojalá para la siguiente vez podamos robarnos una manta de las barracas o algo más acolchonado, pero supongo que mientras eso pase…

La cabeza de Thomas dio vueltas cuando escuchó a Newt decir "para la siguiente vez". Entendió entonces la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, y eso, sumado a que aparentemente Newt tenía intenciones de que continuara repitiéndose, lo hizo sentirse tan ligero y feliz que creyó que hiperventilaría.

Frente a él, Newt, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, terminó de desvestirse. Se sacó las botas, los pantalones y la ropa interior. Todavía estaba excitado y, antes de que cambiara de opinión o se arrepintiera, Thomas decidió apresurarse. En un par de segundos estaba tan desnudo como Newt.

Newt estaba sonrojado y avergonzado. De pronto, parecía haber perdido el aplomo que tenía hacía un rato. Con la botella de lubricante en la mano, tartamudeó:

—¿Tú-tú…? ¿Tú quisieras ir arriba, Tommy? ¿Por favor?

Thomas soltó un jadeo, impresionado de que Newt le sugiriera eso y encima le dijera _por favor._

—¿Bromeas, Newt? ¡Si soy yo quien tendría que pedírtelo por favor a ti!

Para demostrar su punto, se abalanzó sobre Newt y se lo comió a besos, intentando, con eso, demostrarle lo mucho que lo deseaba y lo feliz que estaba de poder… de poder… _Joder, no puedo ni ponerle nombre a esto._

_Pero… pero realmente sí lo sé._

—Estoy feliz de poder hacerte el amor, Newt —masculló contra los labios del otro. Sintió a Newt estremecerse entre sus brazos, y supo que, por una vez, había dicho lo correcto.

Con cuidado y sin dejar de besarlo en la boca con ardor, Thomas ayudó a Newt a acostarse sobre las camisetas en el suelo. Se colocó encima del otro chico y tomó la botella con lubricante. Sintió a Newt temblar entre sus brazos y le preguntó junto a la oreja, después de haberle dado un par de besos en el cuello:

—¿Es tu primera vez?

Newt asintió.

—Al menos, hasta donde recuerdo. ¿Y la tuya?

Thomas se quedó callado durante un momento. Por alguna razón, no lo sentía así. Podía sentir, en lo más profundo de su consciencia, que sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer, así que tal vez no era realmente su primera vez.

—Creo que… creo que no. Pero da igual, no la recuerdo. Así que es como si lo fuera, Newt. Te prometo que seré cuidadoso y no te lastimaré.

Newt soltó una risita.

—Eso sería lo último que esperaría de ti, larcho. Anda, ya ponte en acción, no tenemos todo el día. En el campamento comenzarán a extrañarnos y no dudo que manden gente a buscarnos.

Thomas se rió también, aunque estaba seguro de que era más de nervios que de otra cosa.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo el fuerte presentimiento de que Sartén no va a dejarlos.

Newt también sonrió, y eso fue lo último que Thomas vio antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse de nuevo a un beso con el rubio. Se besaron y se besaron, y Thomas comenzó a buscarse sitio entre las piernas de Newt, quien las fue separando poco a poco conforme comenzaba a sentirse más excitado y menos temeroso.

Llegó un punto donde ambos chicos gemían mientras se besaban con besos cada vez más torpes, mojados y descuidados, besos que eran casi mordidas; las partes bajas de sus cuerpos frotándose la una contra la otra, sus erecciones completamente endurecidas de nuevo restregándose juntas.

Sentir a Newt piel a piel era lo mejor que Thomas había experimentado en su vida. Sabía que no iba a durar si seguían así, por lo que dejó de besarlo y se levantó un poco. Con manos temblorosas, abrió la botella de lubricante.

Debajo de él, Newt lo observaba con sus grandes ojos muy abiertos, los cuales brillaban con una emoción que Thomas no atinaba a descifrar.

Se echó una buena cantidad de aquel líquido viscoso sobre la mano, y se embadurnó su miembro con él. Estuvo a punto de comenzar a penetrar a Newt, pero éste lo detuvo con una risa alegre.

—No, no, garlopo, no tan rápido. Primero tienes que prepararme. —Thomas se le quedó viendo sin comprender, así que Newt le explicó, no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco—: Con un par de dedos, al menos. Ya sabes, para… para acostumbrarme.

—Oh. Lo siento, lo siento —masculló Thomas y volvió a coger el lubricante. Tomó más y se hincó entre las piernas de Newt para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Mirar aquella parte del cuerpo de su amigo lo hacía sentir que su excitación subía hasta niveles inaguantables, así que se apresuró a meter un dedo _ahí_ y ver qué ocurría.

Lo hizo muy despacio, y jadeó de la impresión al descubrir lo apretado y caliente que estaba el interior de Newt.

—Joder —se le salió, a él que casi nunca maldecía. Abajo de él, Newt soltó una risita sofocada.

Presintiendo que así debía ser, Thomas se tomó su tiempo para preparar lo mejor posible a su amigo. Después de un pequeño rato, cuando creyó que un dedo ya estaba más que bien, usó el siguiente y metió los dos al mismo tiempo. No dejaba de maravillarse de las reacciones de Newt: el chico rubio siseaba, elevaba las caderas, cerraba los ojos bien apretados y, _joder,_ le pedía _más._ Aquella manera de suplicar de Newt con la voz enronquecida, lo estaba volviendo loco. Jamás se había sentido igual.

En un momento dado, cuando Thomas metía sus dos dedos y los arqueaba hacia arriba, explorando, Newt se estremeció y emitió un gemido mucho más alto que todos los anteriores.

—Ohhh, es ahí, es ahí, Tommy, justo ahí.

Thomas no entendía nada.

—¿Ahí?

Newt, con el rostro sudoroso y una mueca de placer, entreabrió los ojos y le susurró:

—Ese es el punto que espero que me oprimas cuando metas esa deliciosa pieza de ti dentro de mí. Así que, ¿qué estás esperando, con un carajo?

Thomas, sintiéndose intoxicado con una felicidad que sabía que nunca había sentido, sacó sus dedos con cuidado del interior de Newt y se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo. Newt lo tomó del cuello con una mano para bajar su rostro y volver a besarlo, y con la otra mano, lo sujetó de la cadera, dirigiéndolo hacia él.

Y así, mientras Newt besaba a Thomas como si no hubiera un mañana _(y quizá no lo había, en circunstancias así, ¿cómo saberlo?)_ , Thomas comenzó a penetrarlo, muy, muy despacio. Tuvo que dejar de besar a Newt porque necesitaba jadear, necesitaba expresar con gemidos y resoplidos la enormidad de lo que estaba sintiendo.

El calor y la estrechez de Newt se sentían como estar de vuelta _en casa,_ si es que existía semejante concepto en sus vidas de mierda… Se sentía como lo mejor que había tenido en la breve vida que podía recordar. Se empujó lentamente, lo más suave que pudo controlar, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro.

—Newt, Newt, Newt —repetía el nombre de su amigo como un mantra, los ojos bien cerrados, su boca sobre la de Newt, besándolo, aspirando su aliento, su erección lo más adentro que podía llegar. Sentía que estaba muriéndose—. Newt, Newt… Esto es… esto es…

—Lo sé, lo sé, Tommy, cállate… Muévete, joder, _muévete,_ anda, larcho. Tócame eso que me tocaste antes con los dedos, no tienes idea de lo bien que… ohhh.

Newt dejó de hablar en el momento en que Thomas comenzó a entrar y a salir de él, cosa que hizo sonreír mucho a éste. Sintiéndose totalmente torpe e inexperto, Thomas intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo placentero para Newt. Entró en el cuerpo de su amigo en cada ángulo que pudo buscar, jadeando y gimiendo fuerte porque aquello era indeciblemente placentero, negándose a terminar aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le gritaba que necesitaba correrse ya.

Cerró los ojos y buscó y buscó. Escuchó gritar a Newt al tiempo que éste se arqueaba hacia él y le sostenía la cintura.

—¡Ahí, Tommy, ahí! _—_ exclamó Newt con voz ahogada _—._ Oh, joder.

Thomas, aliviado, sonrió y comenzó a moverse de idéntico modo. Debajo de él, Newt era una masa derretida de placer y gimoteos, y era difícil creer que su amigo, normalmente tan dueño de sí, estuviese perdiendo el control de ese modo. Pero, por eso mismo, resultaba más halagador. No tenía idea de qué era lo que Newt estaba sintiendo cada vez que lo embestía, pero tenía que ser genial si algo se podía deducir del modo en que se estremecía cada vez que Thomas le daba un empellón. Bajó su rostro hasta el de Newt para besarlo y así acallar un poco la retahíla de exclamaciones sin sentido que escapaban de sus hermosos y deliciosos labios.

Thomas meneó las caderas y le dio a Newt una estocada bastante profunda. Las manos de Newt buscaron su espalda y Thomas sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que Newt estaba arañándolo. El dolor lo hizo sisear y lo emocionó todavía más. Se empujó cada vez más duro dentro del suave y caliente interior de Newt.

—Tommy, Tommy, acaríciame…

Por un segundo, Thomas no entendió a qué se refería. Se incorporó un poco y notó la erección de Newt dura y mojada en la punta, bamboleando contra su estómago con cada empellón que él le daba. Reaccionó y se la envolvió en un cálido apretón. Siguiendo sus instintos y sabiendo que estaba muy cerca del borde, comenzó a acariciar a Newt de arriba abajo al mismo ritmo con que lo estaba penetrando.

El modo en que Newt se corrió en su mano y debajo de su cuerpo, con él metido hasta dentro, fue una visión y una sensación que Thomas jamás olvidaría. Entonces, en el colmo de las sensaciones maravillosas, Newt se apretó más a su alrededor y Thomas no pudo hacer más que dejarse marchar. Se enterró lo más que pudo y llenó el interior de Newt mientras gimoteaba y lo besaba con rudeza y Newt correspondía de idéntico modo.

Pero quizá lo mejor fue que, cuando los dos chicos consiguieron recuperar el aliento mientras se quedaban así, uno encima y dentro del otro, Newt le murmuró un tímido "Te quiero" que le llegó hasta lo más hondo del alma.

Thomas abrazó bien apretado a Newt y sólo pudo responder "Yo también", prometiéndole mentalmente que siempre estaría ahí para él.

* * *

Cuando Thomas y Newt finalmente regresaron a la zona del campamento, ya casi era hora de cenar.

La mayoría de sus compañeros estaban ya reunidos en la plaza y, desde su lugar en una mesa, Brenda, Harriet y Sartén los vieron acercarse.

Los tres sonrieron ampliamente (Brenda con un poco de tristeza y resignación, según le pareció a Sartén) cuando notaron que los dos garlopos venían tomados de la mano y caminaban muy juntos. Sin decir nada, los observaron mientras Thomas sentaba a Newt en una silla y le decía que esperara ahí, que él mismo le traería su cena.

Thomas caminó hacia las cocinas y pasó junto a los otros tres, quienes lo observaron venir con caras divertidas.

Thomas se detuvo frente a ellos y, durante unos incómodos momentos, nadie dijo nada. El novato comenzó a sonrojarse debido al intenso escrutinio de Sartén y las dos chicas, pero seguía sin abrir la boca.

—¿Algo que quieras contarnos, larcho? —le preguntó Sartén con una enorme sonrisa.

Thomas se sonrojó más.

—Newt y yo estamos juntos a partir de hoy. Así como… juntos-juntos —masculló, obligándose a ver a Sartén a los ojos aunque era evidente que se estaba muriendo de vergüenza—. Sólo quería que supieran que ya pueden olvidarse de la estúpida broma del suero de amor.

Sin decir más, Thomas comenzó a caminar a toda prisa hacia la cocina.

—¿Puedo deducir que mi receta secreta de harina de maíz funcionó bien, Novatillo? —le gritó Sartén conforme el otro se alejaba.

Thomas giró el cuerpo un poco sin dejar de caminar y le enseñó el dedo medio por toda respuesta.

Sartén soltó una larga carcajada.

—Bueno, parece que lo logramos —dijo Harriet con una enorme sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿qué procede? ¿Vamos a confesarles que lo del suero de amor fue un montaje de nuestra parte, o lo dejamos así?

Sartén miró hacia donde Newt estaba sentado a solas, esperando que su reluciente pareja le llevara de cenar. Se veía tan sonriente, feliz y pleno que Sartén no pudo evitar sentir que el pecho se le hinchaba de pura satisfacción. Era justo y necesario que sus dos amigos por fin encontraran un poco de alegría en aquel puto mundo de mierda en el que les había tocado vivir.

—Nah —le respondió a su amiga—. Dejémoslo así. Pero, en efecto, podemos concluir que la operación resultó ser un éxito. Habrá que informar a los demás que ya pueden dejar de fingir que se vuelven loquitos por Newt, no vaya a ser que en una de esas a Thomas le dé un ataque de celos.

Sartén, Harriet y Brenda chocaron las palmas y se rieron con ganas.

—A mí todavía me cuesta creer que Jorge haya aceptado a ayudarnos con esto —dijo Brenda entre risas—. Tendrían que haber visto la cara que puso cuando le tuvo que decir a Thomas que Newt necesitaba _sexo_ para librarse de los efectos del suero —completó, bajando la voz pero sin dejar de reír.

—Bueno, le prometí que le guardaría el mejor plato de cada cena de aquí a que dejemos el campamento —comentó Sartén, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No tiene ni de qué quejarse, le pagaremos bien.

Los tres se giraron a contemplar a Thomas quien, en ese momento, llegaba hasta Newt con una bandeja llena de comida, se sentaba a su lado y le daba un beso tan tierno y cariñoso que Sartén sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Les dio la espalda mientras decía:

—Par de garlopos, son tan jodidamente lindos juntos, me va a dar diabetes de sólo verlos.

Las dos chicas que lo acompañaban no pudieron más que asentir con acuerdo.

Al menos, hasta ese momento, se podía considerar una misión cumplida con éxito. Sartén sólo podía aspirar a que, de ahí en adelante, todo lo demás saliera así de bien. El rescate de Minho, la reparación del barco, su huida a una tierra libre de CRUEL y de cranks. Si el noviazgo de sus dos mejores amigos era señal de algo, Sartén quiso creer que todo marcharía genial.

_Ojalá._

**fin**


End file.
